Complicidad en la Escalera
by Three Swords
Summary: William y Candy protagonizan una extraña escena en la escalera, misma que es instigada por Pouppé; pero ninguno de los dos sabe quién está en realidad detrás de todo. Creado para la GF2009


─ ¡A-a-Auch! ─exclamó Candy al aterrizar de forma poco elegante sobre el pulido suelo del recibidor─. ¡Huy! ¡Esto no es como andar en trineo! ─dijo, y luego, mirando hacia la parte alta de la escalera añadió, mientras agitaba el puño izquierdo en actitud amenazante─: ¡Me las pagarás Puppé!

La amenaza no era en serio, por supuesto, y tanto la pequeña mofeta como la pequeña rubia estaban bien seguras de ello; sin embargo, el joven ejecutivo que entraba en ese momento por la puerta principal dudó por un segundo, perplejo al ver a su protegida aún en el suelo.

Puppé, en cambio, no dudó, y aprovechó la oportuna llegada de su amo para lanzarse escaleras abajo, al refugio seguro de los cálidos brazos masculinos.

─¡Traidora! ─gruñó Candy, al tiempo que se levantaba, imposibilitada de frotar sus posaderas para aplacar el dolor del porrazo. Tampoco era cosa de perder frente a Albert la poca dignidad que conservaba. Pudo escuchar el inconfundible chillido de burla de Puppé, ya a salvo en el regazo del rubio.

─Puppé... ─comenzó a decir Albert en tono censor, aunque con voz dulce ─Ya te he dicho que no hagas travesuras a Candy. Sé una buena niña y pídele disculpas.

Los ojos azules, ambos humanos por completo, se enfrentaron a los de la bestia, negros y visiblemente arrepentidos. El cómo hombre y mofeta conseguían comunicarse a la perfección aún asombraba a Candy, quien permanecía muda, observando la familiar escena.

Puppé movió la cabeza, renuente a obedecer la petición de su amo; sin embargo, la firmeza en la mirada azul no cambió. El animalito se quedó quieto por varios momentos, pero nada consiguió con su expresión desvalida.

Candy, desde su erguida, aunque desventajosa posición sobre el suelo de mármol italiano, esbozó una sonrisa al comprender el dilema de Puppé.

Sin preocuparse del dolor que permanecía en su tobillo, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban Albert y su mascota y, sonriendo, se dirigió a Puppé, hablándole mientras acariciaba su melena blanquinegra:

─No le hagas caso, chiquita, que bien sabes que no habla en serio ─sugirió, guiñándole un ojo. Puppé emitió un chillido de comprensión que a Candy le pareció teñido de complicidad satisfecha.

En ese momento, Albert se percató de su propia descortesía y, olvidándose al instante de la mofeta, sus ojos encontraron a otros de su misma especie, aunque diferente género.

─¿Estás bien, Candy? ─preguntó, con evidente concernimiento.

─¡Claro! ─dijo Candy, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le recordara─. Es sólo que Puppé y yo estábamos intentando medir el tiempo que se toma para llegar desde el solarium a la escalera.

¿Acaso era privilegio del género femenino el arte de la complicidad? Se preguntó Albert, sintiendo que había caído en una trampa. El par de ojos oscuros y el par de ojos verdes lo miraban con idéntica expresión inocente. Supo enseguida que en todo eso había algún misterio y se prometió que lo averiguaría pronto; aunque debía reconocer que, tratándose de sus chicas favoritas, estaba dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa, si ello las hacía felices.

En raras ocasiones, la vida era demasiado simple y valía la pena disfrutarla.

Desde su interesante y efectivo escondite tras la puerta de una habitación en la primera planta, dos pares de ojos muy similares, observaron la escena; diversión y anticipación destellando en ellos. Era el intento inicial de toda una serie de ellos y había salido a pedir de boca.

─Jamás te habría creído capaz de urdir algo así, tía Aloy ─dijo Archibald, mientras observaba fascinado a la anciana matrona que, sin perder el estilo y con actitud severa, contemplaba lo que ocurría al final de la escalera.

─Esa torpe mofeta aún debe aprender un par de trucos ─dijo Aloy, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su sobrino y declaró con impaciencia─: Debió salir por lo menos un par de minutos después y hacer caer a Candy justo cuando William llegaba ─indicó, mientras componía una expresión que indicaba a las claras que ya estaba concentrada en la siguiente fase del plan. Un plan que Archibald no acababa de entender.

─Pues yo creo que Puppé lo hizo muy bien ─declaró Archibald─. Considerando que apenas llevamos un par de semanas entrenándola. No tienes que ser tan ruda con ella.

─Bueno, tienes que admitir que, si no apresuramos las cosas, esos dos nunca reaccionarán ─gruñó Aloy, en su más patentado tono de líder de los Ardley─. Necesitamos un heredero y pronto y jamás lo conseguiremos si dejamos que ella regrese a ese lugar perdido en las montañas ─declaró con impaciencia, volviendo a mirar a la pareja que sonreía un piso abajo, ajena a cualquier cosa excepto a la presencia del otro.

─¿He-heredero? ─Archibald torció el gesto y contempló con perplejidad a su tía, mientras un embarazoso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al comprender la dirección de los pensamientos de la anciana y el objetivo de su peculiar planificación.

─Ya me oíste, Archibald Cornwell ─replicó Aloy, indicando que no deseaba explayarse en el asunto. Sus pesadas faldas de tafeta crujieron cuando se desplazó por la habitación, alejándose de la puerta para reclinarse cómodamente en uno de los dos divanes situados frente a la chimenea.

─¡Pero tía! ─protestó el joven Cornwell, aturdido aún por la revelación─. Pensé que...

─Ecuación simple, mi querido Archie ─explicó Aloy con un insufrible tono conocedor─: si de pura casualidad William hubiera pensado que Candy me agradaba, bueno... baste decir que las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

─Si, claro ─rezongó Archibald entre dientes, incapaz de creer lo que la tía estaba insinuando. En su memoria aún estaban frescos demasiados incidentes que desmentían la afirmación de Aloy, incluyendo el ocurrido apenas cinco días atrás, cuando la tía había declarado que no deseaba la asistencia de Candy a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La trifulca desatada en la biblioteca había cobrado proporciones épicas y propiciado que William saliera de ahí hecho una furia con rumbo a los establos, donde había ensillado a su semental favorito para partir a la velocidad del rayo con rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose por horas en la extensa campiña de su propiedad. Aloy, por su parte, se había limitado a retomar su tejido de punto donde lo dejara, declarando que el carácter del cabeza de los Ardley dejaba mucho qué desear.

Archibald recordó entonces que, nada más regresar, William había enviado a George con su auto más emblemático al Hogar de Pony en busca de Candy, mientras que, en la mansión, las doncellas trabajaban a marchas forzadas en los toques finales a la habitación de la huérfana y un par de modistas se encargaban de llenar el guardarropa con las fruslerías más costosas y fantásticas que cualquier mujer podía desear.

Archibald recordó también que, al preguntar a William la razón de todo ese alboroto, éste se había limitado a sonreír mientras explicaba que desconocía los gustos de Candy y que, si deseaba que ella estuviera lista a tiempo para la serie de cenas y tardeadas que se ofrecerían en honor de Aloy, tenían que abreviar detalles. Respuesta que provocó que él dudara seriamente de la cordura de su recién descubierto tío abuelo.

─Jamás le des dulces a un goloso sin antes pasárselos frente a la nariz repetidas veces ─declaró Aloy, frunciendo su propia nariz en ese patentado rictus que hablaba de aburrimiento y hastío mezclados con inesperada diversión al identificar el momento exacto en que su sobrino favorito comprendió los porqué y para qué de su comportamiento.

Archibald parpadeó repetidamente al captar a quién y a qué se refería la anciana, incapaz de creer en lo que estaba escuchando. imperceptiblemente su mano izquierda pellizcó su antebrazo derecho, esperando con eso despertar de esa extraña pesadilla. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, y comprendió que sus esperanzas de que la realidad no fuera tal se esfumaban, dejándole una interesante enseñanza respecto a las habilidades de manipulación de Aloy.

En su ordenado y feliz mundo, las ancianas damas de sociedad no fomentaban situaciones por demás impropias en aras de perpetuar la línea de sucesión.

─Tal vez... ─sugirió, sintiendo el peso de la culpa caer sobre él como lápida de granito─. Deberíamos pedir a la señorita Pony que nos preste a Miena por unas cuantas semanas...

Aloy miró a su sobrino con expresión satisfecha y declaró:

─Aprendes rápido, Archibald Cornwell.


End file.
